


Nightmares

by The_idea_master



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 04:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_idea_master/pseuds/The_idea_master
Summary: Reyna wakes up from a nightmare and is comforted by Thalia. The two cuddle for a moment but Reyna is eager to make up for lost time with her girlfriend and Thalia certainly doesn't mind.





	Nightmares

Thalia was startled awake by Reyna's outburst. The other girl was shaking in her sleep sweat forming on her forehead. Another nightmare. 

"Rey. Rey wake up." Thalia grabbed her gently by the arm and shook her awake. "Reyna." 

The praetor finally woke, sitting bolt upright eyes looking around wildly. Breath quick and sharp Reyna gripped the knife she kept tucked under her pillow. 

"Easy." Thalia reached out and gently coaxed the blade from her hand. "You're safe. We're in New Rome remember?" 

"Y-yeah." Reyna nodded her shoulders relaxing. "Right." 

"Besides I wouldn't let anyone bad get in here." Thalia promised as Reyna slowly laid back down resting her head on the pillows. 

"I know. I'm sorry I woke you." Reyna glanced at Thalia her eyes still vulnerable from the nightmare. 

"Don't be." Thalia shook her head. "I get them too. You can't help it." 

"Thank you." Reyna smiled pressing a gentle kiss to Thalia's cheek. 

"Don't mention it." Thalia laughed lightly, resting a hand on Reyna's cheek and trailing a thumb over the ridge of her cheekbone. "I've got you." 

Reyna nodded and pressed herself closer to Thalia eager to feel her touch. It had been months since why'd last seen each other. Thalia had been halfway across the country and it felt good to have her back. 

It was their first night back together since then and Reyna had been exhausted from events earlier in the day and Thalia had sent her off to bed early. 

"I miss you when you're gone." Reyna mumbled pulling away from Thalia's touch and resting her head on Thalia's chest. The other girl's heartbeat was always a comfort. 

"I know. I'm sorry but the deal was I could have you but I still needed to help Artemis. Besides I miss my friends too." Thalia explained gently stroking Reyna'a hair. 

"I understand. It isn't much different for me." Reyna noted lifting the hem of Thalia's night shirt to examine the girl's pale torso riddled with muscle. 

Thalia closed her eyes eager to go back to sleep. Reyna on the other hand traced shapes across her girlfriend's stomach watching the gentle rise and fall of her stomach. 

"What are you doing?" Thalia mused a thin smile on her face. 

"I like the way you look." Reyna shrugged. 

"Well thank you I'm glad you think so." Thalia laughed kissing her on the top of the head. Reyna smiled and too lazy to move pressed a kiss to Thalia's stomach. 

"Hey that tickles." Thalia laughed tugging her shirt down earning a frown from Reyna. 

"Awe." She whined. "Come on I hardly get to see you." 

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Fine." 

Thalia tugged up her shirt and jokingly flexed her abs. Reyna laughed and seized the opportunity to pepper Thalia with kisses and on the last one left a purposeful mark. "Mine." 

"Feisty are we?" Thalia asked with a faint blush and smile. 

"I need a distraction." Reyna admitted. 

"Well I have something in mind. Thalia leaned down pulling Reyna closer until their lips met. The kiss was sweet to begin with. It had been a long time since they'd both kissed one another. 

Reyna shifted so she could better kiss the daughter of Zeus her lips tingling from stimulation. Thalia wrapped an arm tightly around Reyna's waist and tucked a hand snugly behind Reyna's head, fingers tangling with her hair. 

Reyna's heart sped up and she eagerly broke the kiss to drag her lips down Thalia's neck. The blue eyed girl wasn't too fond of this but let Reyna indulge herself a bit. 

Reyna bit the skin of Thalia's neck ever so slightly earning a slight hitch in Thalia's breath as a reward. Reyna didn't get to do much else as Thalia tilted Reyna's head to the side exposing Reyna's neck for her own mercy. 

Thalia was much less patient than the other girl kissing the soft skin roughly a moan drawing out from Reyna's lips. The sound was all the encouragement Thalia needed and left a trail of marks across Reyna's collar bone before tugging off her girlfriend's shirt. 

Reyna shivered at the slight temperature difference and the brief relief from Thalia's fierce kiss as the daughter of Zeus examined Reyna with soft but list filled eyes. 

"You really are beautiful. Aphrodite is nothing to you." Thalia sighed pressing a quick kiss to Reyna's lips. 

"What about yourself?" Reyna asked carefully coaxing Thalia out of her own shirt. "I never thought I'd get this lucky." 

"Surprise." Thalia laughed trailing her fingers down the path of Reyna's spine. Goosebumps formed across Reyna's and nipples stood at attention. 

"Enough with the talk, love." Reyna frowned slightly. Thalia gave her a coy smile before kissing her roughly again hands roaming free across Reyna's body. 

Thalia's hands were calloused but Reyna enjoying the friction of the rough skin kneading the soft flesh of her breasts. Thalia moved resting her thigh between Reyna's legs. The pressure caused Reyna to grind down on instinct. 

Feeling the movement Thalia pressed her leg harder against Reyna giving her the okay. Reyna sucked in a sharp breath unable to keep herself from creating friction. Each shift of the hips only increased the need. 

Thalia captured Reyna's lips in her own swallowing one of the other girl's moans. A moment later Thalia could feel damp fabric grating against her bare leg and the feeling sent a fresh wave of desire through her. 

Reaching down Thalia traced the waistband of Reyna's underwear with her thumb. She tugged it down slowly, Reyna breaking enough in her movements to shed the garment. Thalia gripped sharp hip bones in her hands for a moment stilling Reyna's hips much to the praetor's frustration. 

Thalia gave Reyna a reassuring kiss trailing a hand down to Reyna's clit. She traced slow circles with her thumb as Reyna buried her face in Thalia's shoulder breath sporadic and heart hammering. 

Thalia gave Reyna a slight warning carefully slipping a finger between wet folds. Reyna's moan was muffled by Thalia's shoulder but the sound let Thalia know she was doing alright. 

After a few experimental thrusts Thalia entered a second finger and picked up the pace. Reyna met each inward thrust with a buck of the hips. Thalia pressed in harder feeling the slight flutter of Reyna's walls. 

She knew Reyna was close by the increase in her girlfriend's movements and sounds. Thalia intended to help her as best as she could. The surprise of the sudden insertion of a third finger was Reyna's undoing. 

One thrust with the new addition and her entire body tensed. Stars seemed to dot her vision as she rode out the fierce orgasm to Thalia's gentle encouragement. 

Reyna eased off of her climax her muscles feeling slack a slight sweat covering her skin. Thalia eased her through the last few weak clenches of her walls before withdrawing her hand. 

Reyna gave Thalia a tired look and kissed the daughter of Zeus gently and full of love. Thalia though a bit disappointed didn't ask for her turn. She could sense Reyna's exhaustion and knew that her girlfriend would be able to sleep peacefully for the rest of the night now. 

Reyna curled into Thalia's warm embrace and fell asleep to Thalia gently untangling Reyna's hair. 

"I love you Rey." Thalia whispered kissing Reyna on the forehead. The praetor smiled slightly in her sleep and it was all the reward Thalia needed before she closed her eyes as well.


End file.
